There is known a recording system which divides recording data to generate a plurality of divided recording data, and distributively records these divided recording data on a plurality of information recording media. There is also known a recording system which divides recording data not corresponding to important data to generate a plurality of divided recording data, distributively records these divided recording data on a plurality of information recording media, and records recording data corresponding to important data on one or more information recording media without dividing it. Further, there is known a recording system which generates parity data from a plurality of divided recording data, distributively records these divided recording data on a plurality of information recording media, and records the parity data on another information recording medium.
As described above, there is known a recording system which records parity data on an information recording medium for parity data other than a plurality of information recording media for recording data. However, the storage capacity of an information recording medium may not be effectively used depending on circumstances. A demand has arisen for a technique capable of effectively using the storage capacity of an information recording medium in a case in which parity data is recorded.